Somebody to Love
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Amy (15) left her friends 5 years ago due to losing her friendship with Sonic. However after a terrible relationship with an ex-partner, all Amy wants now is someone to love, and returns back to ask Sonic, not for his hand in marriage, but his sperm!
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to Love

Amy (15) left her friends 5 years ago due to losing her friendship with Sonic. However after a terrible relationship with an ex-partner, all Amy wants now is someone to love, and returns back to ask Sonic, not for his hand in marriage, but his sperm!

Chapter One

I sat there nervously, biting the end of my gloves, causing my tips to get wet. I was sat alone in a small white room with a metal desk in front of me. I felt intimidated, sitting in a small plastic chair half the size of the metal desk. I had one leg over the other and was patiently waiting for the woman to return with a form in which I needed to sign.

Eventually, the woman dressed in blue entered, shutting the door behind her. She smiled warmly at me then sat down in her higher chair with papers glued to her grip.

"Sorry about that Miss Rose, here are your sheets" she tapped them on the desk to place them in a neat pile and handed them to me, making me reach out to collect them. "As you know, fertility treatment is another option to conceive. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she looks weary at me, lifting her eyebrow curiously. But I just nod my head.

"Yes, this is what I want" I told her.

"May I ask why you haven't chosen sexual intercourse as a main option?" she asks me. This makes me blood boil as it pushes me back to my previous relationship.

"I do not have a partner" I state firmly, glaring into her eyes. She was interested; I could it in her eyes. She was waiting for me to explain my life story to her…as if she wants to know.

"I…see. And you have no one who is likely to donate for your needs?" she eyes me closely, and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's better to collect sperm from someone you know, better than a complete stranger" this was possible true. At least I would know what my baby would look like. "Do you have anyone in mind who would be willing?" she pulled out a piece of paper from her draw and grabbed a pen before looking at me for her answer.

But who? I began to think about my previous partner. The abusive, drunken male who I had to obey constantly. I remembered his thick red palm that he used to hit me. That crooked smile that made me shiver. There was no way I was going to find him just to as for his sperm.

"Mam?" I was distracted by her voice. The woman staring down at me with worry. "Do you have someone in mind?" she asked.

I could have said yes, and walked out. But there was something that was telling me that I needed more time to think. Sure I knew plenty of men but none that I could trust and take seriously with. Maybe someone I know close?

"Well then Miss Rose, would you like to come back next week with a donated semen or will you like me to contact the nearest donor unit for you?" she was pushing me, and I could feel myself tense more from the way she was trying to get rid of me.

"I'm sure I can find my own thanks" I stood up from my chair and looked across at her, she was smirking back, watching me as I picked up my bag and left the room with my papers still attached to my hand. Closing the door behind me, and stamped my foot with frustration.

How am I going to find someone who will help me enough for me to have their sperm! I tried to think about this for longer, walking home still with my papers in my grip. I wanted to read them but I felt too embarrassed to do so. I could feel my own eyes draw down at the typed words, but my mind was too focused. Who should I chose to be my baby's father? Not that he will be involved. It was a struggling question, which I didn't have the answer too.

My home wasn't far, in fact it was a permanent room in the only five star hotel around Mobius, and weird enough, I was the manager.

Entering the hotel doors, I was greeted by Sebastian the doorman. A nice calm elderly man with thick white hair and a long snout dressed in a long black suit.

"Afternoon Miss Rose, how was your meeting?" he asked me kindly. I respected this man, he was always so polite, and after the 4 years I had been working here, he was the one that I could have a proper conversation with, without including the words team, saving the world and him…

"My meeting was a disaster" I said to him, walking past to be greeted by the two women sat behind the check in desk.

"Amy!" one was my roommate, a feisty orange and black tiger with one specific black ear on her right. She ran up to me first, showing her sharp smile and pouncing up and down on the spot in front me.

"Lucky! Seriously…calm down" I told her. She smiled joyfully and breathed, allowing calmer exhales.

"I'm so sorry Amy…so how did it go? Are you going to be a mum?" she asked, delighted for me. Lucky knew my goal in life, to have a child of my own. I had spoken about it to her so many times, and she was really happy for me. But as my face tightened, her smile dropped into a frown. "Amy…what did you do?" she eyed me and I rubbed my arm and looked down at the uncompleted sheets still in my hand.

"Nothing. I have to find someone's sperm" after I said this, she tried to keep in her laughter. Lucky was someone who couldn't keep a straight face if you said a sexual word, this included sex, penis and shaft.

"S-Sperm" she repeated slowly. I watched as her bottom lip began to wobble and her eyes started to water.

"Lucky, take this seriously. I need to find someone" I gave her an innocent look and she shrugged back.

"Just get some from a donor bank?" she shot back, still containing her laughter.

"I am not giving birth to some random stranger's baby, I need to find someone I know who will help me" she just gave me a shrug and walked back to the desk, before gesturing me to join her. At the desk, sat the other woman, a long hamster with chubby cheeks and pink lipstick, her name was Holly.

"Amy needs…sperm, who should she get it from?" Lucky asked Holly quickly and the hamster shook her head, tipping it up to face me.

"Aren't you a friend of Sonic the hedgehog? Can't you get it off him?" that name haunted me, and I shot a nasty glare back at Lucky for even asking in the first place.

"Ooh you just said his name! She will beat you up for that" Lucky announced. Holly stared at me, unsure what to say or even do. But I was calm.

"I was. And No! That's a terrible idea" I blurted out at her, and avoided eye contact, however she had a point. When I was a young girl, I had always dreamed of having Sonic's children. Perhaps it was worth a shot? Wait! No…I can't go back there.

"Amy? You should try it, if you were a close friend, I'm sure he would give up even a tiny bit. It's not like he's using it" I smirked at this and the thought of me turning up randomly after so many years and asking for him to spunk in a cup would really smooth things with him. Especially after I left so suddenly. After he left me and singled me out for so long. It just didn't feel right.

"Ok…I'll go see him about it. But I'm not promising anything" I faked a smile at them both and went to my room, at the highest floor.

I knew at this moment, I was going to regret what I had just said. After all these years of not even speaking or seeing him, and now I was on my way to meet him. The hero of Mobius, in fact the famous fastest thing alive, or even the universe's greatest savoir. And I was going to ask him for sperm…

It's not like women have asked him before right? I'm sure many have, then again, that's if they caught him. I chuckled at myself as I entered my room, a theme of gold flashing in my eyes. How I loved managing and even living in the most expensive hotel. Everything was gleaming, shiny and gold. This included the bed covers on my king size bed, and the curtains hiding my starlight balcony. This was what I called home, and it was all mine!

"Amy! Amy!" my ears twitched of her voice, as I moved away from the door for Lucky to sprint in. "Amy…have you rang him yet?" her voice echoed in my ears and I couldn't seem to tell whether I wanted to attack her with selotape or just throw her out of my room. "Have you?" she repeated herself again, and this time I dived on my bed and deliberately threw my silk gold pillow at her.

"No! And I'm still thinking about it" I laid back, and stared at the curtain drapes that hung above my bed. I had never noticed how Victorian it looked till now, with the wooden and brass posts with gold silk material draped over them. This reminded me of how my life had changed, how I have made myself where I am today by not caring about what others think.

I stared blankly, realising what I had just discovered.

"Lucky, if I had cared about what others think, then I wouldn't be here today" I told her. She shrugged, gloomily, and uninterested. "So if I want to achieve my goal, I should just ask and see where I go?" my heart was pounding. I could not believe that I was deciding to actually go and see him. After all this time and I'm going back there. I smiled to myself. Maybe they have missed me? Or maybe they will just shoo me away. There was only one way to find out.

I was going to have to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much ZennyZen & xxxSonamyLover101xxx for your reviews, I appreciate them. However now back to the story, for Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. **

Somebody to Love

Amy (15) left her friends 5 years ago due to losing her friendship with Sonic. However after a terrible relationship with an ex-partner, all Amy wants now is someone to love, and returns back to ask Sonic, not for his hand in marriage, but his sperm!

Chapter Two

The next morning, I awoke in my golden bed, cuddled up with the extra pillows that laid untouched beside me. I was lonely, and feeling a sharp pain from my arm, I couldn't move it as much. I crawled out of bed, and inspected it in the mirror causing me to gasp at the black and yellow mark on my arm.

He did this.

A week beforehand, after our break-up the month before I had gone shopping not realising he was following me. He had pushed me to a brick wall and had enough time to hit me as hard as he could in my arm before he was dragged off by people passing by.

Disgusting creature, yet I felt like I would do anything for him. How wrong was I? Because of him, I'm afraid to even give my friends hugs, or even Lucky when she is in a hyper mood. I think it was because, I feel fragile, and weak. Maybe after all those words that he spat at me made me feel worthless and terrified. And all I wanted was love, from someone. Anyone. Though it defiantly wasn't him.

"Breakfast Miss Rose" I was disturbed by a butler who was passing through my room with a tray of delicious food. 5 star food, of course.

"Thank you Calvin, here" I went over to a small glass table and snatched my purse, before digging in it to give him a tip. He took it slowly and nodded at me before leaving, closing the door behind him. _What a nice boy. _I thought to myself.

I sat down at my lonely table for two and began to snack on my breakfast. Slapping butter onto my toast with a knife, I stared at it seeing my reflection. The sharp blade glaring at me. All my horrible memories of knives began to flash in front of my eyes. All the horror and blood stains on my own carpet in my old flat. Shivers raced down my spine, bringing me back to my breakfast only to be greeted by Lucky who was sat opposite me with a wide smile.

"Morning! I booked your day off today for you!" she said this happily. _Wait! What?_ I stared at her blanked and confused.

"Um…why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"So you can go and ask Sonic for sperm!" my heart raced as she said his name, reminding me of our last conversation. Dammit! I completely forgot! "So are you?" she turned the questions onto me, and I shrugged back at her. "See…I knew you would chicken out that's why I've arranged for a cab to come and collect you and take you to Green Hill on the other side of Mobius" this made me sigh. Trust Lucky to do something like this…

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to see how well it goes" this made me roll my eyes at her. She just wants to see if he would actually be willing to or not. And see if it crashes in my face. "Amy…you want this baby yes?" I nod. "Then go now! No time for breakfast!" she pulls me up from my chair and throws me across the room next to my wardrobe. "Let's find you something nice to wear" she opens the door and pulls out a red dress…

"I'm not going to a prom Lucky…I'll just wear top and jeans" I smiled weary at her but she shook her head forcefully.

"No, No…I'll look, you go and freshen up" I shrugged my shoulders and walked off into my non-suite where I brushed my teeth and showered before coming back out again with all of my clothes dotted around the room.

"Amy! What about this?" she held up my old white dress with the matching pumps. And I smiled, watching as she waved it about in the air.

"Yeah that will do…but I'll wear my blazer over the top" I went to pick up my lightweight blazer but was torn away as Lucky slapped my hand.

"No! Wear this cotton cardigan…baby pink colour…gives you a little kick" she winked at me and demands that I go and get changed into it.

"Fine" I mumble, before taking the clothes and shoes into the bathroom to change into. It didn't take long to get changed, but I also applied a bit of makeup and came out looking fresh and divine. It felt good wearing the old dress actually, and I was surprised that I could still fit in perfectly, apart from my breasts which were almost popping out.

"Amy…I love it! You should wear it every day" Lucky commented. I smiled at her; it was actually nice to look and feel good again. But before I could have a proper look at myself in my mirror I was pushed out of my room and down the stairs with a small bag in my hand.

Lucky continued to drag me to the front of the hotel where a cab was already waiting. I stared at her wide eyed. I didn't want to do it. My heart was pounding so much, but I hadn't had a chance to tell her. I was thrown in and the door shut immediately, causing the driver to drive out as fast as he can.

I was trapped.

Digging my nails into my seat, I waited watching all the buildings pass by me, all the superstores and all the salons just disappearing. We headed out of the town and off to the countryside, taking us a good 2 hours before finally entering my old home. We passed the park, a small grassy green field with a small playground and a bench. However, no children were there, playing together. I sighed at this, and looked out the other window, seeing the large lake which I once swam in.

We continued to drive across, passing the old flower shop which I worked in for a few months, and even the old bakers where sold my cakes too. So many happy memories.

"Up here mam?" the driver asked, pulling up the hill. I nodded as he looked at me, before pulling over for me to get out.

I thanked him, and then watched him leave. And as soon as he was out of view, I breathed the air, in silence. There was no going back. I was willing to text Lucky that I was here, but then I thought it would possibly be best if I left it be, until I found him and got an answer.

Walking up the long pathway, I tiptoed, watching as it lead me to the old workshop, with the little house next to it. Tails' house. I smiled at this, imagining the little fox's face in shock.

Following it, I noticed his garage door was wide open. _It's only open if he's working inside. _At this point, I had already stepped inside, and glaring at the many gadgets hanging around everywhere. Yet, no plane? I looked around and smiled, walking over to an old communicator lying around on one of the counters.

"I remember these" I said to myself, aweing it. I looked at its screen, all dusty and cracked. Then brushed the wristband, reminding me of the times I had one round my wrist. "Ha" I couldn't help but laugh out loud as I dropped it back to the counter.

_Snap!_

_What was that?_ My ears perked, as a sound behind me echoed the workshop. I didn't know how to act, but I felt like someone was watching me, feeling two eyes stare at me with fear. In fact two pair of eyes! I span round quickly and looked over the other side of the room, before hearing the sound of giggling. A child's giggle…

My face went pale at this point, feeling tension behind me. I peeked over my shoulder and looked before screaming loudly. I jumped back as two little hedgehogs stood side by side watched me. I stepped back again, this time tripping over my own feet and landing in a box.

This made them both laugh at me, as I struggled to get out; I couldn't help but look at them. One was a little girl with green eyes and dark purple fur, wearing a little dress, while licking her lollypop, and the other was a boy, a purple and black hedgehog, with a tinge of red. I studied this and stared wide eyed.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked me. His red eyes blinked as he came closer to me. However the little girl pulled him back.

"No, wait for daddy"

Daddy? Sonic? Oh no! I wanted to run away, as quick as I could but as I climbed out of the box, I was suddenly tackled by a purple…thing.

I went flying back against the wall, and without feeling any pain, I stood back up and faced the intruder.

"Back away from my kids!" she snapped. I rubbed my eyes, and stared at the purple hedgehog, obviously the mother.

"No…wait" I came forward, but she saw this as a threat and attacked me again. I was pushed to the ground, with her weight on top of me and me struggling underneath. "Get off me!" I shouted at her. But she ignored this, and pressed her nails into my fur. "Let me go!" I shouted. "Let me go" this time my only defence was to kick her off me, and with one hard kick to her stomach, I was free and she went flying into the cabinets. I climbed up and watched as these two children now frightened from the attack. Yet, their mother wanted to continue.

She came at me, once again, eyes flaring, but I grabbed her before she could even make a chance to fight back, and flipped her to the ground. Moves which Sonic had taught me ages ago.

"Stop it! I'm not here to fight you. For god sake there are children here!" I growled at her, and pointed at the worried looks on the children's faces, causing her to jump back up. She dusted herself off and looked at me, angrily.

"How did you know that move? Who are you?" she demanded answers from me, giving me a look of confusion. She didn't know what to think…maybe she was Sonic's wife?

"I'm looking for Tails" I said slowly. This was obviously a lie, however she looked mad and I really didn't want to mention Sonic's name in case she thought differently.

"You still haven't told me your name!" she snapped at me again and I stood back, wishing to myself that I had never came back.

"Amy?"

My heart stopped, looking over to the teenage fox who was standing blank in the doorway. He was shocked, and yet, I saw his eyes begin to well up.

"Amy?" the female repeated looking at me up and down. But before anyone could say anything else, I ran to him, hugging him quickly.

"Tails!" I hugged him tightly, feeling him hug me back tightly just to feel if I was real.

"Amy…you…what? What are you doing here?" he was so confused, bless him. Looking at me with worry and happiness. "I thought you were never gonna come back" he said, crying into my chest.

"I know Tails, but I'm here now" I looked over at the female who was now stood still, obviously ashamed of what she had just tried to do.

I pulled away from him and smiled, and he smiled back. And as he wiped his tears, he spoke.

"Sorry about Sonia, she's very protective of her kids" he bit his lip and looked over at the female, making me look at her with wonder.

"Sonia?" I questioned. "As in Sonic's sister?" I watched as she nodded her head, and came over to us, brushing her children along with her.

"I didn't realise…I'm so sorry" her head dropped in shame, but I nodded.

"It's fine. It has been a long time" at this point I shrugged, and turned my attention to the two children, which were now obviously Sonic's niece and nephew.

"Um…after you left, Sonia and Shadow…they had twins. Maisy and Duncan" each child waved at me and I smiled down at them. Children! My dream…and Sonia has two!

"Are you Auntie Amy?" they asked me, bright-eyed. At this point, I didn't have to answer as Tails nodded to them.

"Yay!" they cheered, running off behind us and into the house.

"How…adorable!" I watched as they went inside to play, while being escorted to Tails' kitchen, along with him and Sonia.

"Yeah, Sonic tells them stories about you and your mischief" Sonia giggled herself, sat down at the table, gesturing me to sit beside her.

"Right…but why?" I couldn't help but wonder why he would even bother to speak about me, especially to his little niece and nephew.

"You had a big effect on everyone here, when I came here everyone seemed so clueless" she looked across at me with a weak smile. "You have changed so much Amy, a young woman" she added. At this, I could only nod. I didn't know what else to say, to either of them. All I wanted to do was run out of the house and go home.

"You wait till Cream gets here" Tails said with a smirk. _Cream? Cheese? _A smile grew on my face, reminding me of the lovely memories of us sitting at the park, drinking tea and munching on biscuits. "I'll let everyone know you're here" he cheered, running to the phone on a small coffee table. But then it reached me. Everyone here? I'm only here to get what I want in life…not a welcome wagon.

"That won't be necessary Tails, I'm not staying long" I said softly. At this point, he dropped the phone back down to its place and stared blankly at me.

"You're not? But…we were hoping you would stay?" he looked across at Sonia, then back at me, shocked and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I'm only here for a personal matter…" I told him this slowly, not wanting to harm his feelings.

"Can't you stay just for a little longer?" he asked. But I shook my head. "Not even for another day or so? It would really be nice if you could" I shook my head again, and now Sonia had my attention.

"What Tails is trying to say is, there's a wedding tomorrow. And we would love you to come" this made me stare at her. Was she and Shadow getting married? I could tell that she knew I was wondering who was getting married, or even if I was allowed to go to this wedding.

"Oh, are you getting married?" I questioned, lifting my eyebrow at her.

"Oh no…Shadow isn't ready for that kind of commitment" she laughed at me, and I pulled a weak smile.

"Oh so…" I urged her to finish my sentence, but Tails did it for me.

"It's Sonic" he stated loudly.

_WHAT!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here is chapter 3, the moment Amy finally meets Sonic! Woo! I would also like to thank xxxSonamyLover101xxx for helping me with the OC character, although she was nameless, I have decided to name her NINA! YAY! i would also like to say a BIG thank you to ZennyZen, xxxSonamyLover101xxx, Bluetory and Shadow Rose 4794! Now let's begin... **

Chapter Three

Now my heart was racing, how could he be getting married! Why would he get married! He's not even a person who would slow down for a relationship. Inside, I was now shouting at myself, anger boiling through my veins, but being in front of the two people he would be close to, I was able to make it seem it didn't bother me.

"Oh, Sonic…ha…well that's a surprise" I said nervously. " I'm rather surprised he wants to slow down for a girl"

"That's what I said, my bet was if it was any girl, it would be you" Sonia admitted, shrugging her shoulders at me. This made me low my head in shame.

"I see…well…obviously not" I could tell now my nerves were catching up on me as I frantically began to rub my feet on the stone floor.

"To be honest, she isn't very nice. She called me fag face once" Tails said with his head low. I could tell he was rather upset about that, but if it's Sonic's choice, then there's nothing he could do about it.

"And she pushed Maisy in the lake because she was holding Sonic's hand" Sonia snarled. This made me shake my head. That is nasty. "And my poor baby couldn't swim" Woah! That's even worse…

"Sounds nice…" I said sarcastically. The two nodded at me, and then everything became silent. I didn't know what was worse, the fight with Sonia or Sonic's evil girlfriend.

There was no way I could ask for what I wanted now…especially if he's betrothed to some nasty troll.

As thoughts collided in my head, a sudden shout was heard from upstairs. This sounded like one of the children cheering, and then suddenly after they both came charging down the stairs with arms open.

"Uncle Sonic! Uncle Sonic!" they shouted. My heart stopped, my body froze. This was it. 5 years and its all come down to this…

I waited as Sonia stood up to collect her children from the door, leaving me and Tails in silence. I then heard whispering from the front door, making it obvious that now he knew I was here.

Within seconds, I had my head down to contain my bright wide smile that was creeping out. I couldn't wait to see him, but another part of me wanted to scream and leg it. But then it happened.

"Wow…" I heard his deepen voice, still calm and soft. Yet so alluring. "Wasn't expecting you to be here" he was looking at me, I could feel his green emerald eyes shining on me, making me lift my head slightly up to see him.

Still as charming and good looking as ever, with his red, white and yellow trainers and his tanned arms and torso. His quills were sharp and pointed back, just how I remembered them, with his long fare-haired ears. I smiled weary, and he glared back, rubbing his long black nose before walking over to the kettle, to switch it on.

He didn't look happy to see me, and I could tell from his demanding eyes that were constantly on guard. His crossed his arms, and looked back at Tails, who was pressured to leave the room.

The tension in the room doubled after he left, and Sonic only turned his back to me to prepare his tea. Not even bothering to ask if I would like one as well…humph! Rude.

As soon as he made his tea, he pulled a chair in front of me, and sat in it, holding his tea with his gloved hands.

"Why have you come back?" he questioned. His voice was harsh, and his fingers tapped against the cup making me feel slightly awkward. I didn't want to answer him; he looked so forceful and confident that he was owed an answer. "Well?" he pushed me to speak, making me drop my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "You have come here to ruin everything haven't you?" he was sharp, as if he knew what I wanted to do, but he was wrong.

"No…I just came here-"

"Don't give me excuses. You found out and now you're here to wreck everything" now I had realised what he thinking, he was angry, thinking that I knew about the wedding and wanted to come back and confess my love to him…ha!

"You're so wrong Sonic" I said this slowly, not wanting to hit a nerve that was bubbling inside of him.

"What!" he stood up high and quick, slamming his hands to the table in front of me, and glaring into my eyes. This was beginning to scare me, and all I could do was move my chair back a little to prevent him from reaching out and slapping me. "What is it then Amy! You come here and expect me to love you all over again!" he was coming closer, and now I was frightened, feeling the times of when my ex-boyfriend had threatened me right before he started to attacked me. But then my heart pumped. He said love you…again! In the same sentence.

"You what?" I whispered, staring into his watery eyes.

"You heard me!" he snapped, now he was trying to hide the fact that he was almost in tears. I could tell by the blood shots and the glassy eyes.

"You loved me?" there was a moments silence as he sat back in his seat and stared down in cup.

"I guess I never realised what I had, until it was gone" he looked back at me and tears began to pour from his eyes. He couldn't fight them off, and before I knew it, I was hugging him. My arms tightly around his neck, burying my face into him.

"I'm sorry…I really am. But I've made something of myself" he looked up at me, to see my improvement, and his frown wobbled, before turning into a slight smile.

"Was that what you wanted? Me to confess it to you…" he looked weak, and helpless, staring at me with hope. But I shook my head.

"I know what it's like to love someone and then be part from them but trust me, it was for the best" I pulled a weak smile, and I could tell he faked one back. "I'm not here to ruin your wedding or relationship, I'm actually here to ask for a favour, as a friend" this was going to be hard to ask, but he looked so engaged and ready.

"Anything Amy…you just name it" I took a deep breath. And looked down as he pulled my hands into his. "Anything" he repeated. _Go on Amy! Say it!_

He looked into my eyes, desperate to help me. So I closed my eyes and waited…till…

"Sonic, Can I have your sperm!" I blurted it out so suddenly, that when I opened my eyes a strange looking blue hedgehog was stood behind him, staring directly at me with flames in her dark blue eyes.

"YOU WHAT!" she shouted. Immediately, Sonic pounced out from my grip and leaned back in his chair, before turning round to greet her.

"Nina! You're back…"he sounded hasty, but with her nasty looks towards me, I could see why.

"Who is _she_?" She pointed her finger at me, and glared back at Sonic, who was nervous.

"This is my old friend… Amy" he coughed my name out at the end, making her ears perk up. Her lips curled, and her tail swished to the side, before she attempted to walk and sit between us, with her long black high heels.

"Old friend…Amy…" she spat my name, wiping her lipstick using her arm and staring at me, with thick black pupils. It looked as if she had smoked something really bad. "Amy…Amy…Amy…hmm" she began to speak my name out in different ways, all of them sounding as if I was venom. "If I didn't know any better, it looks to me as if your trying to steal my Sonikku" she glared at me, and I growled. Sonikku was my word!

"Nina, just leave it" Sonic said, pulling her away from me.

"No! I don't care who she is, just get her out of my house" she stood up from the table and struggled back to the counter, but this made me angry.

"How dare you say it's your house! This belongs to Tails!" I stood up from my chair, and now I could see Sonic was fearing for my life, as he began to pull me back down.

"Amy, don't. It's really not worth it" but as I looked up and down, I realised that this really wasn't worth it. Besides I'm a lover, not a fighter. So I swiftly moved away and back into the garage workshop, where I was greeted once again by the two twins who were frightened to even go into the kitchen with Nina in there.

"Hello…" I said softly, moving down to their eye level. Maisy gripped her teddy, and peeked round the doorway, before looking back at me with worry.

"Auntie Amy, we're hungry…" Duncan said sweetly, as he held his sister's hand. "But we don't go to kitchen with Uncle Sonic's lady friend" I saw Maisy squeeze her brother's hand tighter, almost scared of the evil witch in the room next door. I'm not surprised!

"Hmm…how about, I come in with you both. I won't let her hurt you" I looked across at Maisy, whose eyes lit up brightly. She instantly took my hand and smiled at me before showing her teddy bear.

"Pinkie promise" the little boy said as he held out his pinkie. I smiled and tied mine round his, before leading them back into the kitchen. At first I felt Maisy's hand grip tighter as she made eye contact with Nina, but I quickly picked her up and sat her on the counter before pointing to cupboards, completely blanking Nina and Sonic who were obviously watching us.

"This one?" I pointed to the cabinet nearest the fridge and Duncan nodded, opening his hands out. I opened it, and looked inside, catching my eye on boxes of dried out cookies. Hmm…they didn't look appealing, or tasty. But as I pulled them out, they seemed to want them. I pulled the box out and handed them to Duncan, before lifting Maisy back down to the floor.

"Thank you Auntie Amy" Duncan said happily, as he took his sister's hand. Maisy followed him, before waving to me goodbye. And I couldn't help but smile of the cuteness and innocence they had.

"Thank you Auntie Amy…don't make me laugh. You're not even their auntie" I ignored Nina's sly comment, and left the room before being greeted by a massive hug and a loud shout out.

Before I knew it, I was lifted into someone's arms and twirled around.

"I knew I could smell your scent around here" I looked up at the smile which only happened to be…Shadows?

"Shadow?" He winked at me, the most happiness's I have ever seen him. Yet he looked much calmer, relaxed. Maybe having a family gave him that effect, but I loved it.

"Of course" he let me go and made his way through the kitchen with me, which made Nina go into quiet mode. She obviously didn't like Shadow, or he's put her in her place already. "Why you come back?" he asked me casually as he opened the fridge to collect a can of coke.

"Um…it's a long personal story, but wow you've changed!" I changed the subject quickly, not wanting to mention anything in front of the 'happy' couple who were both sat in silence. I looked in the corner of my eye, of Sonic sat with his arms folded across his chest, annoyed with Nina, but she was more focused on me, possibly jealous!

"Yeah, I have. But I can still be a miserable b**tard if I wanna be" he laughed deeply at his own joke, and I let out a slight giggle, only to annoy the scruffy hedgehog. "But having a family…it changes you. I'm focused now on my kids, it's what Maria and you would have wanted" he pulled a slight frown, but I made him smile by placing my hand on his.

"I'm glad you think that way Shadow. I really do" it was weird. It was like Nina and Sonic weren't even in the room, Shadow was casually speaking to be, and blanking them as if they didn't even exist. And I loved every minute of it.

"So…you seem sophisticated, what happened?" he looked at me up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…people change. I'm now a hotel manager of the Halo" I stopped as Nina piped up.

"You are not, you are such a liar" what made me laugh was she thought I was lying. But she suddenly went quiet as Shadow shot a nasty glare.

"How dare you interrupt a conversation, and even eavesdrop in the first place!" he snapped at her. "Women like you need to know their place" he gritted his teeth and turned back to me with a smile on his face. "I'm so sorry Amy, I do apologise for the rudeness of Sonic's girlfriend, I'm afraid to say that she has quite a finger wrapped around him…" he looked over at Sonic who stormed off out of the room, leaving the house with a slam of the door.

"No…it's…um…fine"

I could feel his look turn, as he watched Nina get up from the table and leave the room in silence. I felt so uncomfortable with her around, and I only met her about five minutes ago.

"I dislike her…" I heard Shadow mumble quietly. As I looked at him, he pulled a miserable grin, and stared down at his hands. "Do you still like him?" he asks me. This made me shake my head violently.

"No! I'm off men for life" I said proudly. He gives me a look to say 'why?' and I continued. "I had a very bad relationship…" I started. He lifts his eyebrow up, wanting to know more. And with this, I pulled my arm sleeve up that disguised my bruise. I was frightened to show him this, but Shadow was a close friend, and I knew he would always keep things to himself, so I felt like I could trust him.

As I lifted it up, I felt a sharp pain of me touching around it, a pain that felt like I had damaged a bone around it. It was black, with a yellow outline, which made Shadow's hand clench.

"Who did that?" he asked, demanding an answer. But I shook my head, refusing to speak out. "Amy…that is bad" he held my arm up, to get a better look at the nasty work that was on my arm. He was quiet, and all I could hear now was the grinding of his sharp white teeth. "You need to tell me his name…" he said, his anger was building up. The thought of someone hurting me made him angry, and he always treated me like a young sister of his, part of his family. So I could tell, he was going to get the name sooner or later. "Amy!" he raised his voice, looking into my eyes. I saw despair and worry in his thick red eyes, something that made me want to keep it quiet for a little longer. "He can't get away with this" he said softly. I could tell that this was making him angry, so I pulled my sleeve back down, and smiled sweetly.

"Shadow, I'm fine honest" I lied.

"Obviously not. That looks fresh…he's punched you recently" I sighed at this. Trust Shadow to know about wounds and bruises, like some kind of gothic doctor. But there was no fighting it, so I nodded. "I think you should stay here for a bit longer" he looked across at the doorway, catching our attention. Sonia was stood there, smiling weakly.

"Sonic's just gone for a run; he wants to know if you can join him? He said to finish off a conversation you had or something"

I nodded, looking at Shadow to be excused. And with a slight nod, I left the room, grabbing the door handle to the front door, and running off down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Thank you once again to the people who have reviewed my story! That goes to you Zennyzen and maniax300! I'm so glad people are finding this story interesting...I really hope EVERYONE who is reading this, enjoys it! Now I apologise for the shorter chapter, but hopefully it would be as good as all the others I have done! Ok...let the story continue.**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was slightly sunny, with a few clouds in the sky. But chasing the pavement, I went down to the small hill where luckily I found Sonic, waiting as if he knew I would be taking this direction.

"Hi" I panted.

He stood calmly, smiling back.

"Hi"

There was a moment's pause, where neither of us had anything to say to one another. So much for finishing a conversation.

"Um…your girlfriend is rather obsessive, I wasn't that bad was I?" I said jokily, as we began to walk side by side. He laughed, rubbing his arm as we made our way down to the lake, that I had passed in the taxi.

"She can be. And no, not that bad" he said, responding to my little joke. He seemed sweet and relaxed, walking down next to the lake, with me close by. And I couldn't help but smell his comforting scent, something I had missed a lot. "So you wanted something?" he turns to me, and I blush red of the embarrassment.

"Yeah, well…it's a long story. And if the answer is no then I will leave and won't ever disturb you again" I said this confidently, knowing full well that he was getting married, and was devoted to Nina. But he nodded, gesturing his hands for me to carry on. "I don't want a relationship, I've given up on trying to find that nice guy, you know, the one that would give me everything?" he nodded at this, trying to understand where I was coming from. "And all I want in life now is…well…a…family" I said this slowly.

"A family? Yet no relationship?" he was confused on this part.

"No…not a partner…but a child" I stared at him, as he awed at me. "I know it sounds silly, but I just want one of my own, so it can just be the two of us…no father involved or as such" this made him look worried.

"How does that work?" he asked simply.

"Well there will be no sex involved, I just need some…urm…sperm" I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"And you want it from me?" he finished, rather shocked at my decision. I nodded at him, stopping our walk next to the lake.

"It would be weird, raising your baby. But there was no one else I could really ask…but I don't want you to be forced into doing it…with your new wife and all…you probably want to start a family with her"

He shrugged at this.

"If I did…would I be able to see…it?" he asked me, so sudden that I gulped, causing me to cough frantically. But he stood still, patting my back with his soft hand. "It was just a question…no need to choke yourself to death" he chuckled, making me breathe probably again.

"Why…do…you want to see it?" I said, getting my speech back together. But he shrugged his shoulders again at me, giving me no answer. "Wouldn't it be a little odd? I won't be living here…I'll be back at the city. You won't see me again"

His ears dropped.

"I could always run there and see you…takes me a matter of seconds" he explained, smiling at me. I bit my lip, he sounded like he wants to be a part of this child that I want, but I don't want him too. There was a part of me that was screaming 'he could be a father…with me…together' but then another part crying out 'he can't, I want to be alone to do this, and he has a wife!' I sighed, shaking my head.

"Sonic…I don't really think it would be appropriate. With Nina and all…you can't possibly be a part of it" At this point, he sighed, breathing heavy as he started to walk again, making me follow. "Please don't be angry with me…I just think it would be the best. If I just did this on my own, I will give you money for helping me out though" I started to fish through my bag, but his hand stopped me.

"No need, I'll do it. But let's keep it between us ok?" he smiled at me, obviously not wanting it to get across to Nina that I would be having his baby. "But…I would like it, if you stayed a little longer. For the wedding tomorrow? We could even spend some time together, catch up?" he requested.

"Um…sure" I accepted this quickly, thinking it's the least I could do after he just agreed to help me out with my lifetime goal.

"Good, well then. Let's start now…shall we?" his pitch suddenly brightened as he lifted me into his arms bridal style and ran across the lake as fast as he could. I grinned, feeling my hair dance in the wind. Wrapping my arms around his neck for support, I felt his grip tighten as he appeals himself forward more, leaving dust behind him. "I've missed this" I heard him say.

It was rush, speeding round corners, flying over hills and jumping down slopes. Feeling the power of him, made me realise how much I had missed it. Missing everyone here, including Doctor Eggman.

As we slowed down, my vision soon became clear. We were on a cliff, below a sandy beach. I jumped out of his arms, and looked down, amazed by the beauty of the glistening sea.

"It's beautiful…" I said, admiring the waves crashing against the sand.

"It is isn't it? I found this place on the day you left…" his smile grew wider as he sat down in the grass, gesturing me to sit next to him.

I made my way over, and placed my bottom down before lying down and staring at the clouds. It was a lovely sight, and I felt much calmer and chilled out here. Maybe it was because I had a protector lying beside me, with his eyes closed and breathing in the fresh air.

We laid there for a while, not taking in the time. It felt like we stayed there for the whole day, just in silence, listening to each other's breathing. _Why did I leave? _It was a question I couldn't answer. I moved slightly away from him, not wanting to disturb his peace, and fished out my mobile from my bag. 3 missed calls and 1 text message, all from Lucky.

Opps.

'Hey Amy, you get there ok? Let me know when you're coming back and what his answer was! See ya soon! Lucky'

I chuckled to myself slightly, I had been here over 5 hours and already I had been attacked by Sonia, found out about twin children her and Shadow had, Sonic's getting married tomorrow…and he said yes to donating sperm to me. Well what a day!

Yet I decided not to text back, I was already in a calm mood, and didn't really want to be disturbed. So I laid back down next to Sonic's side and closed my eyes, daydreaming…


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my...I only just looked at my reviews and so many of you have reviewed :) Thank you so much to all of you: Bluetory, Shadow Rose 4794, ZennyZen, mania300, CutiePieMarzia, Pocksuppet, xxxSonamyLover101xxx and hot pink123! Thank you!**

**Now back with Chapter Five, sorry if it's a little short, but this chapter is meant to be...well...cute! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Somebody to Love

Amy (15) left her friends 5 years ago due to losing her friendship with Sonic. However after a terrible relationship with an ex-partner, all Amy wants now is someone to love, and returns back to ask Sonic, not for his hand in marriage, but his sperm!

* * *

Chapter Five

I ended up waking up the middle of the night, in the pitch black. I thought I was alone, but a long tanned arm was across me, only turning out to be Sonic's. Pushing it away, I scooted aside and looked at my phone. 11.55pm.

"Everything ok?" I heard the blue hedgehog mumble behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…everything's fine" I repeated myself and dunked my phone back into my bag before looking over at him. He had only just woke up himself, stretching out and smiling over at me.

"I could actually sleep for once, knowing you're only just beside me" he smiled wider and I bit my lip, not wanting to smile back at him. "What's the time?" he asked, staring up at the stars.

"Almost midnight" I answered, plainly. "Wouldn't Nina want you home by now?" I shot back; rather surprised he was still with me at this time of night.

He shrugged.

"I don't live with her…she lives nearer to Rouge than she does Tails" he stated clearly. I thought that now she wasn't around it was time to get to catch up with him more, just to be nosey.

"So…you don't sleep with her?" I asked, tilting my head. He laughed at this, shaking his head side to side.

"Defiantly not" he replied. I sighed, looking over at him.

"So…you haven't made…love to her yet?" I asked. I know this was very personal, but I wanted to see how much he cared for her, and just in case she makes any remarks.

But he shook his head, laughing.

"Nope, still untouched. Waiting…maybe after the wedding" he said this so peacefully, that my heart began to beat. He's untouched! A virgin? How could that even be…he's like 22 and he hasn't made love to a girl! Then again, I couldn't really talk.

"Not at all?" I wondered, hoping to get some information.

"Nope. I'm rather nervous about it actually…cause she has" he said. Well I wasn't surprised there; she looked like she'd been done by the whole city centre. "What about you?" he shifted this conversation onto me, making me rub my bruise softly, twitching at the pain.

"Well… I almost did. But instead…I turned it down at the last minute" I shivered at the thought of it, remembering the pain I got after I refused it. The slaps, the kicks…the knife.

"Oh…are you ok? You seem to be in pain" he looked over at me, and grabs my hand before pulling up my sleeve. But I slap it away before he could see my mark.

"No I'm fine…"

"You don't seem it. You look hurt"

"No…seriously, I'm ok"

"Amy…"

"I'm fine"

"Prove it then"

There was a moments silence again, as I bit my lip debating whether I show him or not. He seemed more worried than what Shadow had seemed when I showed him.

"Promise not to tell anyone, or do anything about it" I told him this sharply, making him seem more concerned.

"Ok"

With the single word, I began to pull up my sleeve to show him my black bruise with was becoming worse every time I studied it. However the dark made it harder to see. So using my phone light, I shone it over it and watched as Sonic's eyes grew.

"What…is that?" he asked, shocked. He grabbed my hand softly, pulling me closer to him as he studied it. "Was that from…a guy?" his voice deepened as he spat the last word out, making it seem disgusted. But I nodded, shaking from the nerves of showing him. "Who is he?" he looked directly at me, just like Shadow and demanded the name. But I shook my head.

"I really can't say"

"Amy, look what he's done to you!" he dropped my arm to my side and pulls me into a hug. A soft one, making me rest my head on his chest. "I should have stopped you from leaving, that way none of this would have happened. Amy, I'm so sorry" I could feel tears dropping onto my head as he continued to cry. "How dare he lay a single finger on you" he said between sobs. This made me cry, he actually believed that this was his fault.

"It could have happened to anyone" I said.

"But it happened to you…the one that doesn't deserve it" he brushed his face into my quills and held my hand firmly. "Did he only punch you?" he asked me. I didn't want to lie, but as I thought back to my memories, tears began to fall from my eyes.

"No…he did do more" I said slowly, wiping my eyes from the droplets. "He used knives, he cut across my hip after I refused to have sex with him. He has slapped me many of times, for not cooking dinner at a certain time, and even hit me with a baseball bat around the head and left me curled up in the corner of the room" there was many other things he had done, and thinking about them more hurt me. But the more I cried, the more Sonic hugged me.

"Amy, I'm so sorry…please…don't go back. Stay with me, so I know your safe" he cried. Hot tears were falling down our faces as we embraced. Something I have never imagined Sonic to do. "Please stay here, for your safety"

I shook my head.

"I can't, I have to go back. I have a job there, and I still need to have my fertility treatment"

"Amy" he brushed his nose around my ear and kissed it softly. "Please, stay" with this I moaned slowly, feeling his lips touch my skin. Then I pulled back.

"Sonic, you have Nina!" I announced, pushing away from him. "You're getting married tomorrow…you shouldn't even be near me" I shouted, standing up and dusting myself off. "Just get the sperm, and I'll be on my way" I collected my bag and began to move away, feeling lost. In my head, I kept thinking to myself. He was trying to make a move on me…he actually wanted me.

All these years I followed him, up and down streets, claiming my love for him. And now this, not only has he offered me to have his child but he also wants to be a part of that family.

I tried to block him out of my head, but the more I thought about the overwhelming of finally having my child, the more I focused on him. Something I really didn't want to do. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way down the cliff, and over the many pathways. Then I realised. I was a long way home.

Thinking straight, I headed up the long road, which almost took me forever and eventually ended up at my old home up a hill. The sun was just coming up, making my home look like heaven. The flowers were dead, rotten and weak. The windows looked dull, dusty and full of spider webs, and my door was falling to pieces, with the handle stiff from barely being used.

I sighed, slamming myself into the door to open it, making me fall inside. The first thing I saw was the darkness. There was no light, no warmth. Everything looked dull and dead, even my untouched kitchen was how I left it 5 years ago. I sighed at this, passing my old box television that was left on standby and still flashing a little red light as a warning. Everything was the same, even the curtains were hanging on the wall, full of dust and webs.

"Right" I said to myself. I closed the door firmly and pulled up my sleeves, ready for the handy work. "Let's do some cleaning"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much to zennyzen, Tistranoel1997, mszapata13 and xxxSonamyLover101xxx! You guys! Thank you so much for your support on this story! xD Now, here is the very next chapter, and OMG...tense moment in this! I hope you enjoy! xD **

****Somebody to Love

Chapter Six

Cleaning was fun for me, because I always enjoyed putting things in certain places, making sure they were clean and left no marks of untidiness. But everywhere I went, there seemed to be more mess. Surely I didn't leave all this mess out when I left? There were cushions on the floor, with old dusty glasses placed round them as if a group of people had been sitting there, and many packs of playing cards, which I never normally had out.

Someone must have been in here…surely.

I eyed my room, spotting any other mistakes in my house. A wooden frame was on the window cill, with no picture inside. That was odd, if I ever had a picture frame out, there would have always been a picture of my friends in it. Picking it up, I inspected it, looking at each corners before placing it back down.

That couldn't be right. It seemed as if someone had been in here while I was away. Moving to the kitchen, I searched around there. Everywhere was where I had left it, all in their order in the cupboards. After that, I checked the bathroom downstairs, nothing was out of place. Then I searched upstairs in my room, where I spotted my bedcover on the floor. Suspicious. Someone has been sleeping in my bed! Now I know how the three bears felt like when goldilocks slept in their beds. I felt confused, who would break into my house and sleep in my bed? I moved the cushions around and looked under the bed, however everything else seemed untouched.

Until I made my way into the non-suite bathroom, and noticed that there was another toothbrush that didn't belong to me. A white one? With blue brushes on it. I lifted it out of the pot, and stared at it. Not that I couldn't tell whose toothbrush it was, but if it had been used more than once. Which it looked like it had. Placing it down, I peeked my head round the shower, nothing different there. Just the shower head was pointing in a different direction to where I normally would have it. Hmm…

This was interesting, someone had obviously been using my home as a safe house or as such. But never used the kitchen. I thought that this was just be over exaggerating, but as I moved around the house more, I was getting more hints. I dived over the sofa and snatched a hair on the floor that caught my eye. A blue hair. Long enough to be a hedgehog's quill.

Growling, I repeated his name in my head. Sonic.

Why would he be here? I thought to myself that I was just being silly, Sonic would have never came in my house, slept in my bed, used the shower, brushed his teeth or even steal a picture from me. I stopped, looking over at the wooden frame.

I remembered, it was a picture of me and Sonic, hugging each other happily. It was him! But before I could speak his name, I turned, catching his glimpse behind me, startling me!

"Sorry, you knew it was me didn't you?" he looked ashamed, but after losing a close friend, I probably would break into their house and do the same…ha! That sounds weird.

"I only just gathered. But why?" I wondered, lifting up my picture-less frame.

"I just missed you, and the only place that had your scent was here" he shrugged his shoulders, obviously embarrassed in what he had just said. But I couldn't help but awe at him. He really missed me, and that warmed my heart. "Now for this sperm thing…" he said causally. I thought for a second, before pulling out a little tub with a little lid from my bag that I brought with me, and smiled.

"There you go, um…do you need any…entertainment while you do it?" I asked, indicating magazine or television. But he shook his head, and looked directly at me.

"It would be nice, to see what you look like underneath that dress" he muttered, blushing to himself. This made me growl as I knew he was joking about this. So I threw him a pillow and left him too it, before making my way to my bedroom to continue my cleaning.

And after a few long minutes, Sonic arrived upstairs holding a tub of liquid, causing me to stare at it oddly.

"Is that what it looks like?" I said, eyeing the white slush. I couldn't imagine it; in that liquid was my baby, one that would beat the others to survive. My eyes watered up, just thinking off it, inside of me, growing into a baby. I couldn't wait. I took it from his hands, and kissed him softly on the cheek to thank him, however he grabbed me, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Does this mean you won't stay?" he said sadly. I stayed in his grip, feeling comfort from his hands as he began to rub my back, keeping me balanced against him. "Not even for a little while or even after the wedding?" he asked me, feeling a little hope.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I can't. I have work to attend too. And I really can't leave Lucky in charge" I giggled to myself, imagining Lucky taking over the hotel while I'm away. She'll possibly be screaming at everyone, especially if we had a fire alarm.

"Lucky?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, she's lovely, though she's a bit hyper" I smiled at him, feeling his hand still pressed against my back, which suddenly began to make me nervous.

"Well then, best not keep her waiting" he said, changing his tone. He dropped his hand and made me fall back, catching myself on my bed.

"What?" I stared up at him, amazed that he was so calm and now he had changed. It seemed like he didn't care now that I gave him my final answer.

"Well you got everything out of me, you might as well go" he said this with his arms crossed, and foot tapping, making it seem like I wanted to leave him on purpose.

"What's with the sudden change of tone?" I asked, wanting to know his sudden reaction. But he shrugged, frowning down at me.

"I haven't changed, it's you that's changed" this made it sound like it was a bad thing. So I sat up and glared at him.

"What you mean I've changed! You're the one that's acting differently" I shot back. But he shrugged as if he didn't have a single care in the world. "See…you're acting as if you don't care"

"Me? You're the one leaving again!" he snapped back at me, obviously angry about me moving back.

"Why do you care? You're getting married!" I said this loud enough for the world to hear, and with this, he stepped back, ready to leave.

"You're right! Just go…and don't bother turning up" he said this nastily, stepping down the stairs, but I followed him, shouting back.

"You know what! I won't! I hope you and snobby live happily together! You both deserve each other!" I shouted across to him. I stomped my foot, now furious at him and his changed way.

"Good! I'll be better with her than I would off with you anyway! And we will have a big family just to shove in your face!" and with that, he was gone.

Now I was fluming, my hand was heating and before I knew it, a red hammer appeared in my hand, with the golden lining. I gritted my teeth and through it out of the house, leaving a large hole in the wall.

But that last comment hurt me. I sat on the stairs and waited for him to come back. But he didn't. He would never come back to me. It was always me, running after him. Never the other way around.

As I made my way down the stairs, I thought it would be best to leave again, as quickly as possible. I had what I wanted, my baby. That's all that mattered.

Getting my phone out, I called the taxi which came to collect me and take me home. Of course, it seemed like a long drive home. Everything passing by me so slowly and I didn't know whether the driver was doing this on purpose or if it was just me.

Now I focused on having my baby. I had what I needed; all I had to do now was get it inside of me. Somehow.

* * *

**Oooh, hope you enjoyed that guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thank you to hot pink123, maniax300, mszapata13, xxxSonamyLover101xxx, MrsKikuHonda and BobbyWack for your reviews! It's nice to know your still reading the story! hehe . **

**Now I'm really sorry about this chapter, that its really short, but this chapter is more about Amy being back home and thinking off Sonic. **

Chapter Seven

"Amy! Welcome back…" Lucky cheered as she opened the taxi door.

"Lucky, it's only been one day" I stated, getting out of my seat. I was greeted by Sebastian the doorman, who was smiling awkwardly at me.

"While you were gone, we had a few accidents" he said softly. I then turned to Lucky wide eyed for her explanation.

"I was only gone ONE day! What have you done?" I screamed, looking at them both with worry and despair. Now Lucky was nervously laughing at herself, as she began to rub her cheek.

"We had a fire in the restaurant kitchen, just one though" she said, happy of her achievement of not blowing up the hotel. "We also had an inspector, and I may have…spitted lemonade at him" now my eyes were wide. An inspector! And she spat on him! Oh god! "Oh, and may off got a bit drunk last night and…" she paused, making me stare at Sebastian with hope. Though that wasn't enough. I ran into the hotel and stared at everything was spray painted…all the golden banisters and velvet wallpaper ruined with blue, red and pink spray paint!

"LUCKY!" I shouted. "How did this even happen!" I snapped, frustrated with not only her, but myself for leaving her.

"I had a party, but they got a little…carried away" she looked around the room, at everyone cleaning the spray paint of the walls.

"A little?" I repeated slightly sweat-dropping at her. "You need to get this cleaned up now!" I ordered. I pointed everywhere and demanded all staff was tidying up and cleaning the stains while I left to see my doctor about the treatment.

It was a quick walk, and hoping I got back to the hotel in time, I turned up to greet my doctor once again and sat in the very same room.

It was quiet, and my heart racing knowing that finally my goal would be complete. But then I kept thinking of Sonic, that annoying blue hedgehog. The reason I left, the reason I left before. It upset me, sitting alone to my thoughts. I remembered the last time I left; he had called me names, a stalker, someone who didn't deserve to be loved. Those words hurt me, they made me cry for days on end, until finally I decided to leave. I left him be, I left him alone and now he was toying with my feelings once again. I admit I loved him, and maybe I still do. Thinking like this made tears drip from my face. And hearing the door click behind me, I quickly wiped them away.

"Right Miss Rose…you have the…substance?" she asked blankly. I nodded, pulling it out from my bag. "Ah good. Well then, I'll take that then and we can start tomorrow if you like?" she pressed her lips together and a slight smile appeared. Tomorrow? But tomorrow's Sonic's wedding!

"Yes, fine" I said, confirming it. My voice was swallow, dark and worried. But I had to remember that this was for me, for my happiness.

"Ok good, bye then" I was then thrown out of her office and attempted to walk back to the hotel. But something pressed my mind. Tomorrow… Sonic's wedding. I didn't know what to say to myself, apart from 'don't turn up, he doesn't want you there, so don't go'. That hurt me, and I hoped that I hurt him, even if it meant going back there and whacking him with my dusty piko hammer. But I couldn't face him, his eyes, his frown. I couldn't face him. And with that I decided to follow this gut feeling and made my way back to the hotel where spray paint was my main concern. I didn't understand how Lucky could do such a thing, covering the front entrance in spray paint, how? Making my way back, I noticed something, a long black limo appear outside, the one that had black tinted windows. This only meant one thing. The boss…was in for a check up!

* * *

**Sorry guys! That's it for now, but you wait till later, there will definitely be more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, we are already on Chapter Eight... Thank you xxxSonamyLover101xxx and Curiousrobloxian for your reviews, :) Now here comes the sad moment for Amy...oh no! Let's see what it is... **

Chapter Eight

I ran to the glass double doors of the hotel, and looked inside where Lucky was, screaming at the other members of staff to hurry up. Sebastian, the doorman was next to me, smiling nervously as he watched the limo doors open.

An old grey man hopped out, along with the help from his guards. He first stood tall, but then coughed horribly as he made his way towards us.

"Miss Rose, I hope Halo Hotel is doing fine?" he asks as he takes off his coat and hands it to Sebastian.

"Urm…It is. Very nice, but we made a few changes" I said with a little laugh. He looked at me confused, making me hold the door open for him to enter. Now inside I was screaming, maybe more than what Lucky was inside.

We made our way in, and I sighed of relief as Mr Tibbs, the owner of the hotel strolled through, smiling at everyone, and everything. There was no spray paint on the walls, or carpet which I was happy about, until…

"Why I say…why is my staff been painted on?" he says. I turn to them, and stare in shock. Each one of them was covered in paint, and smiling at me. I knew now I had to think of something quick, but the only thing that popped into my head was the dam blue hedgehog.

"Celebrating Sonic's wedding" I spoke up, making him perk his ears.

"Sonic? The hedgehog you say?" he asks rather surprised. He looks back at the staff who are all smiling wider, hoping he would buy it. "But that doesn't explain why they are covered in paint" he said, his voice was now getting louder.

"Well…the paint that's on their clothes is blue…for Sonic, and Red for the girl he is marrying" I said, hoping he would buy my silly excuse. Besides he doesn't know who Sonic is marrying…I hope.

"Oh yes. Brilliant! What an excellent idea Miss Rose, I hope their room is already then?" he peeks over his shoulder and eyes me.

"Urm…room?"

"Why of course! There room that they will be staying in, for their wedding night?" he blinks and I am stunned. "Our popularity would go up so much more if the famous Sonic the hedgehog stayed here!"

What?

"Urm…yes sir it is" I didn't know what else to say…maybe cause I was more scared off having to go back and asking him. Maybe he would shout at me again! Or even worse. I began to rub my arm, feeling slightly annoyed that this had all happened. But as he left in his black limo, I looked back at my staff who were all sighing and cheering.

Lucky was over the moon about hearing that Sonic was coming to stay, but as she came over, my face dropped more.

"I take it, he's not even coming" she said softly, feeling the disappointment. I shook my head, guilt was dripping on my shoulders and making its way down to my stomach. I was feeling sick, I couldn't take so much stress.

"Lucky. You go, invite him and his new wife to stay here. Let's at least get some ratings" I said quietly.

"But…your friends with him…can't you go?"

My face dropped more, and thinking that we weren't barely friends started to hurt. She must of worked out what was wrong and pulled me into a hug, making me try to resist it. I hated someone holding me, it made me shiver, like a dark cold feeling.

"Don't worry Amy. At least you have your baby…" she said softly to me. I nodded at this. This was what I wanted. A child, to love and to hold. But then I thought more. What if she/he looked like Sonic? My heart skipped a beat as I said his name. The thought that he would be standing next to a woman dressed in white, as they say their vows made me cry. _That should be me._

"Amy…" she pulled me along to one of our small rooms, to hide everyone from my tears. But as she let go, I dropped to the floor and tucked my knees to my face and cried helplessly. "Amy please don't cry…"

"Sonic's getting married…I left and he said he loved me" I sniffled, wiping my tears, but more came soon after. "I left so he could be happy…but he was already happy with me!" I cried more, and more till finally Lucky came down to my eye level.

"You've loved him this whole time, haven't you Amy?" she asks me. Rubbing my knee, she stands up as I choke on my own tears.

"I thought, getting with Quinn would change that…but I couldn't even make love to him, all I thought about was Sonic!" this was it, the truth was coming out and I couldn't stop it. The more I thought about it the more I got concerned for myself. How my whole body was getting effected by him. My eyes, filling with so many tears, my hands quivering from the truth, my heart which was breaking up inside me.

"Amy…please calm down" Lucky begged. But I didn't listen. I continued to scream and cry out, hoping he would feel my pain. "Right! That is it…I'm going" I looked up, and watched as Lucky stomped out of the tiny room, leaving me in the dark.

I didn't know what she was planning, but she was obviously angry at me for crying and screaming out my feelings. So I stayed, still as ever.

For a few hours, I would twiddle with my finger, while some hours I would casually cry and cry. I kept trying to think in my head that tomorrow was just another day. But that didn't work. Grabbing my phone I looked at the time. I had been in here all night, in the dark, hopelessly crying to myself.

"How could so much happen in just one day?" I asked myself slowly…just one day. I tried to get up from the stone floor with my legs wobbly from sitting down so long, and left the room, to see the bright lobby where Holly was at the desk, sipping her coffee.

"Morning Amy. Are you feeling better now?" she asked me sweetly. I shook my head, looking like a ragdoll on sticks, I made my way out of the hotel and back down to the doctor's surgery where I waited in the waiting room.

"Miss Rose, would you like to come in?" the doctor asked as she opened the door. I made my way in, which was a different room than last time. I was now in a room with a bed and metal machinery.

My heart thumped. This was it.

"Could you lay back on the bed please…" the doctor instructed. I did so, and laid still as the doctor began to run tests. She asked me if she could check below, and I quickly reacted, frightened. She pulled my legs open and with a long metal thing, she began to look inside. My heart was pounding, this was horrible for me, to sit the way I was, with a woman staring at me. It made me scared.

"Urm…Miss Rose?" she asks me, grabbing my attention.

"Yes?"

She looks at me, shocked and confused with her long metal thing in her hand.

"You're a virgin" she stated slowly. A virgin? Is that bad?

"I am…" I said, feeling rather nervous.

"Well…you haven't had sex before?" she asked me again. And I shook my head. What was she getting at? "Your hymen isn't broken…it's a thin layer of skin that breaks when you first have sex" I nod at her.

"So?"

"So? I can't break it, it has to be done naturally" and this meant what? I looked at her, simply wondering what was wrong. "Miss Rose, if you are a virgin, and you want this sort of treatment…you need to break that hymen" I looked at her. She meant have sex!

"But! I can't…" I said softly.

"I'm sorry Miss Rose, then you just won't be able to have this sort of treatment until after it's broken" I thought to myself, I have to break it? Can't she break it?

I watched as she held up the pot of sperm I had collected and went over to the sink! She was going to tip it away.

"No! Stop please wait!" I said, jumping from the bed. "You cant get rid of it!" I said harshly.

The doctor shook her head.

"Miss Rose, sperm only lasts for a couple of days, it will be pointless saving it" I snatched this off her, and held to me.

"Please. Freeze it, this is the only amount I can get" I knew that today was the day Sonic was getting married, and be wedded to Nina, and knowing full well he was angry and possibly hated me, meant I couldn't get anymore. I still wanted to keep it.

"Amy…it simply can't be done" she takes it from me, and pulls the lid off, before tipping it down the sink making me whimper in pain.

I watch as it circles around the sink before falling down the plug hole. I sigh.

Now I can't have both!


	9. Chapter 9

**LOL! Everytime I come on to Fanfiction to upload another chapter onto this story, I always end up singing Somebody to Love by Queen...Just thought I would share that moment with you haha. I want to thank maniax300, xxxSonamyLover101xxx, zennyzen, AssassinsCreed25, Destiny of Awe and mszapata13...Thank you very much for your support. **

**Now chapter nine was some effort for me, because after our last chapter, it was quite difficult to get to the part of Sonic's wedding...but then I realised...I have LUCKY! So I thought that she needed to play her own part in this story... **

**I hope you enjoy. And Lucky belongs to me, SpeedAngel9294, while the other characters belong to SEGA. And Nina, she was made up by xxxSonamyLover101xxx. OK! Let's continue...**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I made my way back slowly, lost and confused. I had lost everything I cared about. But now that I thought about it, the sperm didn't matter, instead Sonic was in my head. I had lost him, not as a lover, but as a friend. I continued to walk down the pathway, with him still in my head, just remembering our moments together, how he would always rescue me when I was in danger, or even in need of help. No matter what situation, Sonic was there for me. And now I through it all away from some silly treatment that I can't have.

As I walked pass many decorations to celebrate the hero's wedding, I ignored them all, trying to stay focus on where I was walking. But as I continued to make my way back to the hotel, I passed a television store, which had the celebration on. And I just couldn't help it, I had to stop to stare.

'What a lovely day it is for a wedding, and surprise surprise it's our hero's one! As you can see everyone is piling into the room ready for the big event, and look even his two cousins are here…hello kids' the reporter holds the microphone down to the two children who are both silent. 'Can you wait for your uncle to get married?' he asks them. They shake their heads. 'Why not?' the little girl looks up at her brother who nods slowly.

'Uncle Sonic belongs to Auntie Amy' she says sweetly. 'I like Auntie Amy…'

I watch as tears fill my eyes once more. I felt so sorry for those children, and for everyone else who was going to have to suffer with Nina.

The reporter smiled. 'Well Auntie Amy…take it you have been summoned' he laughed at this, as Sonia is seen, pulling her children away. I sighed, feeling that I should be there, supporting them all in this time in need. Those children feared Nina and even Sonic's best friend Tails admitted he disliked her, and his own sister! My fists clenched. He didn't see what was in front of him, some heartless female hedgehog who probably wants him for his fame, so she can be known as the Nina the hedgehog married to the HERO! NO! I should be the one with him! I gulped. What did I just say?

My mind went blank.

"What the hell did I just say!" I screamed out, stomping my foot to the floor. People passing by stared at me, wondering why on earth I was screaming at myself. But then...why was I screaming at myself? Had I just admitted a feeling? A feeling I have had in the past for so long, crawling upon me. No! It can't be. There's no way...I'm in love with Sonic the hedgehog...ha! Don't make me laugh...

I sigh once more, but this time in defeat. I just needed to be somewhere alone to my thoughts. And with this, I made my way home, opening the doors of the hotel and crawling over to the back room off the reception, the dark room I was in before. And I did the only thing I could do, was let Lucky know where I was and tell her what had happened, and...cry!

* * *

Normal POV-

Meanwhile Lucky was sat in the lobby, after just watching Amy go back into the store room, she sighed. Holly was with her, casually sipping another coffee she had gotten. "Amy has been declined her child…" Lucky announces to her, as she reads one of her texts that just came through.

"She really does look out of it" Holly says softly. Lucky shrugged her shoulders, before switching the lobby television on to watch the wedding. "I have never seen her so unhappy Lucky…what are we going to do?" she looks up at the bouncy friend who bites their lip. "We can't just let her rot in the store room..." Holly added, watching the tiger cat's small hopeful smile.

"I'm going to regret this…but I'm gonna have to go and speak to him" she said.

"But you can't! Amy will go mad at you" the hamster says dramatically as she pulls her back to the desk.

"What choice do I have? I want her happy...and if this is going to make her come out of that stupid dark room and smile then I'm doing it...it's a risk I have to take" and with that she grabs her cup of tea, and walks out of the lobby, to the hotel doors where a taxi is already waiting, on time. Holly smiles at this, and watches as she gets into the taxi and drives off.

As she drives off, she hopes she can reach him before it's too late. But knowing Lucky...she is bound to be unLUCKY!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the chapter you have ALL been waiting for, THE WEDDING! This chapter is done in Sonic's point of view just because it's the wedding and obviously Amy isn't there. I want to thank maniax300 (got the name right this time xD Sorry about that), xxxSonamyLover101xxx, zennyzen, hot pink123 and mszapata13 for your reviews! And to everyone else who had contributed to the reviews! I am really pleased you have enjoyed it... **

**Now, I do not own any Sonic characters...**

Chapter Ten

Sonic's POV-

Well here it is, finally the day has come. I stare in the mirror, looking at my blue form dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt open at the top. I flexed, and then looked to my side to make sure everything was in good shape.

The dressing room I was in was very complex and posh, with glass coffee tables and fancy white leather sofas. For me it was a bit much, but for Nina, she wanted it all. The posh ways, the excitement, yet she wanted everything to be on her. I sighed, grabbing my black tie and throwing it over my shoulders with a heavy humph. Was I even ready for this? This had been bugging me ever since yesterday when that pink hedgehog reappeared back into my life. My imagination kept toying with me since, making me believe she was still here, watching me, begging me to run into her small pale arms.

_Knock Knock, _

This distracted me, as I turned to the wooden door, and called them in, making a purple hedgehog peek in, smiling. Though I could tell she was faking.

"Sonia" I greeted, nodding my head to her. She looked up and down at me, blinking twice before awing. She then stepped forward, tugging at my tie around my neck and began to do it up for me, in silence. "Sis…" I urged her to speak up, but she mumbled slowly. Before looking up into my eyes, while still fiddling with the tie.

"I can't believe you're going ahead with this" she started, pushing herself back from me. "You look so smart, so handsome, ready for marriage…but answer me Sonic, are you ready?" I knew what she was trying to get me to admit, but I stood firm, pulling a wide grin before hugging her tightly.

"Sonia, I am ready! I want to be married, this is my decision" I said to her, calmly. I brushed my hand down her arms and smiled at her, holding her warm hands into mine.

"But is she _your _decision Sonic?" she looked at me, helpless and worried. Fearing for my life in the future. But I nodded.

"She is my decision, I pick Nina…I …like her a lot" I hesitated, avoiding eye contact as Sonia huffed back.

"You can't say you love her, the only person you have ever loved Sonic, was Amy!" she pulled my face, making me look directly into her eyes. "That poor girl is possibly crying her eyes out, knowing that in 10 minutes time, you will be getting married to some nasty controlling witch who doesn't even deserve you're affection" I know this wasn't the case, and that this was one of Sonia's plans for me to cancel the wedding and go running off to Amy. I sighed, shaking my head at her.

"She's nothing to me Sonia" I said lowly.

"Nothing! How dare you even say such a thing! Amy Rose has been through thick and thin with you, so don't you dare say she's nothing to you" now the purple hedgehog was fuming, her breathing had increased and her eyes were as wide as anything, causing me to step back. "You need to realise where you're heart lies…with some girl you met that treats you and all your friends and family like their nothing, or the one that you know is always there for you, trying her hardest to make you love her" she closed her eyes and pushed me back, before leaving the room with the door closed.

This was hardest decision to make, but then it wasn't. Amy wanted one thing when she came here, and it wasn't to see me, she just wanted a baby. Someone to love her back. I shook my head. She had been through so much, and yet I know she wouldn't want me. She's already cleared that up.

I brushed my quills back with frustration, thinking of the pink hedgehog in my head. She wouldn't want me. She's said that…She just doesn't love me.

_Knock, Knock. _

"Sonic, we're about to begin…" I sighed once more, before brushing myself off and heading to the door where I was greeted by Knuckles, dressed in his dark suit. "I seriously can't believe you're going through this…you have your whole life ahead of you man" I tensed as he patted me on the back, making me growl at him.

I tried to ignore him as we made our way down the aisle and stood side by side at the altar. Everyone, including people with cameras were watching me, eyeing me. But then I soon catch a glimpse of a TV camera and swallow hard, believing that somewhere, Amy would be watching me right now.

"Everyone please stand" the vicar said softly as he stood in the centre of the altar. I then heard the music begin to play and my heart sank, knowing that this was the end.

Standing still with my hands tightly clamped together in front of me, I watched as the bride came down the aisle, slowly, softly. She had hidden her face with the clear cotton veil and her dress dropped down to her sides, making her stumble slightly.

"Has she lost weight in the past 6 hours?" I heard Knuckles whisper behind me. I ignored him, however he was right. Her dress looked rather baggy, and instead of admiring how beautiful the dress was, I was more focused on how skinny she must have gotten in just a few hours.

She reached the altar and I faked a smile, holding my hand out for her. But as she took it, she didn't forcefully grab it as she would normally, she took it slow, and calmly, making me eye her hidden face.

"Please remain seated" the vicar announced. He then turned to me, and indicated for me to pull her veil over but just as I was about to, she pushed me away.

"Suit yourself" I said harshly, feeling her unwanted presence. I then looked at the vicar who shook his head, making me pull of the veil again. But this time as it came off I was greeted by some random cat. "Who the hell are you?" I snapped, shocked and yet relieved. I heard everyone else begin to start questioning, and quickly pull the cat to the side but she pulled me back.

"Please…I'm Lucky! A friend of Amy's" the name rang a bell, but hearing Amy's name made me feel anger towards her.

"Where is Nina! What have you done to her" I shouted, pointing my finger at her. But she pushed it away and grabbed my hand, almost begging as she fell to her knees.

"Sonic! Amy is deeply in love with you…she needs you…you can't get married" she was in hope, and as I stared at her, the more I began to feel disgust.

"She's having that baby, that's all she wants" I snapped at her, throwing her hands back at her. I was about to turn away but she grabbed my leg, and as I continued to walk away, she was being dragged across the floor, begging and crying at me.

"Sonic please…she has nothing…she's been crying since she got back…she says she loves you" I couldn't help but blush at everyone as they stared at us, and what made it worse was that the tiger cat didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Look tabby…I am not interested, now go away" I shouted. I started to shake my leg for her to let go but she seemed rather resistant to stay attached.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way…I know so much about her, because she's told me everything…like how she couldn't even make love to that nasty ex-boyfriend of hers because she still felt for you"

This caught an edge, as I stopped in my tracks, looking down at her. Everyone else in the church was now fully aware of the outrage and was listening in as if it was some sort of soap programme.

"She did?" I looked over at the crowd who were now staring directly at me, worried and confused. Without any more embarrassment, I thought it would be best to pick her up from the floor and leave the room before throwing her in a nearby dressing room to the back of the altar. I shut the door firmly and then took a breath, before taking in what had just happened.

"You have to cancel this wedding. Amy loves you, and now she needs someone really close to her, someone to comfort her at this time in need" she said sadly. I scratched the back of my ear and stared blankly at her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"Because Amy has never made love to anyone, she can't have a baby…not until it's broken" this made my ears drop, as well as her own. And that baby meant everything to her. "Sonic, she is so heartbroken, she's been stuck in a cupboard crying and screaming her heart out…she really does love you" I sighed at this, looking at the tiger cat with a slow breath in.

"So you want me to what? Confess my feelings to her?" I asked, rather clueless on what to do. But the cat shook her head and pointed out.

"Go and love her Sonic…you two deserve each other" I nodded my head, opening the door where I was greeted by Knuckles with a soft smile on his face.

"The wedding is off, cancel everything" I shouted as I passed him. I could hear him and a few others that I passed cheer me on, but then go silent as I stop dead in front of a messy light blue hedgehog.

"Sonic how dare you cancel my wedding…who do you think you are? We are getting married whether you like it or not!" I smirked at this, making my way around her to the exit. "Come back here Sonic! If you leave me then we are OVER…do you hear me? OVER!" at this point, I wasn't really bothered, as I shot off as fast as I could to the hotel Halo where I knew Amy would be.

Excitement overwhelmed me, as I charged past everything I could, watching as people would chant my name and cheer. I smiled, jumping up the steps and pass the doorman of the hotel before looking around for someone to guide me.

A hamster, at a desk was sat alone, sipping her tea as I confronted her. She looked up and instantly spat it out, and pointed to the door round the corner from her. I laughed, she must have knew I was coming for Amy.

I thought again, Amy.

Opening the door with my hand, I pulled it open, and my heart filled with darkness from the cold room. But as I stepped further in, a soft whimper could be heard and as I followed the sound, I came to a small pink hedgehog cuddled up on the stone floor with her head shoved into her legs.

"Amy?"

She looked up, and with multiple tears falling from her eyes, I smiled. Kneeling down I wiped them away and pulled her into a hug.

"Ames, don't worry I'm here now" I said softly, rocking her in my arms.

We stayed like this for a while, till she looked up and awed at me. Shocked and surprised. And with this, she pulled away from me, shivering from the thought.

"Sonic…you…are…meant to be…at your…wedding" she sniffled, wiping her tears.

"You can blame your cat friend for that" I laughed, making her wide eyed.

"Lucky! She didn't…wreck your wedding did she?" there was some sort of worry in her eyes as she looked at me, but when I gave her a glance, she quickly knew the answer. "Oh my…Sonic I'm so sorry…you and her…"

"Didn't work out" I said finishing her sentence. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me, before snuggling my face into her neck. "Besides, you _are_ the one I want, I want to be with you Ames, to grow old with you…I love you" I said this clearly, knowing that every word was true. And she saw this, and leaped at me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh Sonic! I love you too" she leaned in, kissing me softly on the lips and for the first time, it felt right, for both of us. Now, I knew, I could never be apart from my Amy Rose. Never. At least now, we both had somebody to love…

* * *

**I need advice guys! This was going to be the last chapter of this story, however most of you have PMed me and told me how much you are enjoying the story, I don't know whether I should continue and bring in a new character that was mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. Quinn... Why don't you poll your answer on my profile, I will leave it up for a week and then see how many of you want me to continue... ok... Many Thanks! **

**SpeedAngel9294**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much xxxSonamyLover101xxx, zennyzen, maniax300, Reader, Stranger, BobblyWack, MrsKikuHonda, Golden Love, MorningCoffeeBreath(Love this name xD) and Tistranoel1997, Thank you so much for all of your reviews. And I have gave you just want you wanted, however this is not the end! I will repeat...THIS IS NOT THE END! I'm hoping to build this story up for you all, till of course, the baby of Sonic and Amy...IF they have a baby x **

**Thank you once again. **

**I dont know any Sonic characters. **

**Now...let's begin.. **

Somebody to Love

Amy (15) left her friends 5 years ago due to losing her friendship with Sonic. However after a terrible relationship with an ex-partner, all Amy wants now is someone to love, and returns back to ask Sonic, not for his hand in marriage, but his sperm!

Chapter Eleven

The week had gone by pretty quickly, and I was already up and ready with my bags packed and taxi waiting. I was going to return home after so many years but this time, I had a reason to go back, the same reason I left but still…that wasn't the case.

Even though I had been turned down for my fertility treatment, things were beginning to warm up. I had Sonic, that's right- the hero of Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog and finally he was all mine! It was a lot to take in at first, me being his and he being mine? But I seemed to like the sound of it, sort of reminded me of when I was madly in love with him at my young age.

I blushed at this. The thought of me, dressed in my red dress and matching boots must have scared the hell out of him, but just look at me now. I'm not as mad as I used to be, but then I suppose that rubbed off onto Lucky… speaking of which.

"Amy Rose! You're taxi awaits!" I heard her call from the hallway. I smiled, she was more excited than I was, but obviously this wasn't my last time I was going to be here, I still had to come here to work, until Mr Tibbs replaced me, though as soon as I told him about my departure, he said it would be very difficult to find the right person to replace me…such a sweetheart. At least he wasn't putting Lucky in charge.

"AMMMMY!" a much louder call echoed down the hall, making me jump up from my thoughts.

"I'm coming! Chill!" I shouted back at her, grabbing my suitcases. There wasn't many…just 2 big ones full of clothes, 1 small one full of shoes, and then a bag full of my essentials, things that I knew I would need.

Struggling pass the door with my things, I left my golden room and down the hall before entering the elevator, where Lucky was, standing with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"I've been waiting…for the past half an hour" she stated bluntly.

"So?" I asked back, hinting a jokey smile.

"So…the quicker you leave, the quicker I go out and PARTY!" she screamed happily, pressing the ground floor button. I frowned at her. "Oh lighten up Amy, I promise I won't bring the party back home with me" she hesitated when she said this, making my eyes grow wide. "I'm joking…seriously…just enjoy your week off" she patted me lightly on the back, making me gulp hard. A whole week off and leaving Lucky in charge…now I hope I'm lucky when I get back!

The doors opened, and with help from my tiger cat friend, we carried the suitcases to the taxi and dumped them in the car.

"Well then…" Lucky started, fiddling with her fingers. I smiled, watching as the rest of the staff came up to join us, there was everyone, even the cleaners and butlers. Holly and Sebastian even turned up. "I guess this means goodbye…" she continued, sniffling between words.

"Lucky, I'm gone for a week…I'll be back next week" I exclaimed, hiding my smirk. Sebastian laughed, pushing himself through the crowd of staff to see me.

"Don't you worry Miss Rose, I shall make sure Miss Tiggers keeps the party well away from the hotel" he stares down at Lucky, making her blush red.

"Thank you Sebastian" I gave him, Holly and Lucky a quick hug goodbye and entered the taxi, watching as they began to wave goodbye as I took off. The whole staff was outside, smiling, waving…cheering me on. It brought a tear to my eye, believing that they actually cared about me…all of them, like family I have had for the past 5 years. And now I was leaving them, to go back to where I came from before. It didn't seem right. I was now with Sonic, in an actually relationship with him. This wasn't just a pretend girlfriend/boyfriend situation, this was proper partners together. I smiled; I couldn't wait to see Sonic. It had only been three days since I last saw him, where I helped him cancel all of the wedding plans and even Nina.

She had been non-stop calling him since he left the wedding, and every time he would just cancel the call, and leave it be. Just to make me happy.

I giggled, sitting back in my chair, I breathed in, smelling the scent of leather and aftershave, obviously from the driver. This was going to be my life again. Everyone was going to be back in my life, the way it should have been. The way I want it to be. I smiled thinking of Shadow and Sonia's twin children, they would be so happy that I'm returning, and then I could teach them how to bake, or even read bedtime stories to them. This made me smile even more. Just to see Maisy and Duncan's faces as I walk into the room, with bags in my hands, and Sonic holding me tightly round the waist. They will love it, I will love it, and he would love it. I kept trying to think this through my head, first I went to see him and he was engaged, and now I'm heading back to be with him…It didn't make sense, none of it did. But I wasn't willing on throwing it away…of course not!

My grin grew wide as we passed the park, hinting I was close. It's wasn't long now till I see everyone again, even Shadow. I bet he will be happy about my return, and even Sonia and Tails.

I sat still, clenching my hands and twiddling with my fingertips. This was it, this was the beginning…

Xx

Sonic POV-

A smile crept up on my face, as I watched Tails rush around the house, preparing it up for Amy's return. His flustered face and mucky fur was just the signs to show that he was panicking more than I was about her coming back.

"Chill out buddy" I called out, resting on the sofa in the living room. "It's not like she's a hotel inspector" I laughed at this, remembering Amy telling me about her friend spitting her drink at one of the inspectors who arrived to the hotel.

"But…what" Tails' voice became mumbled, as he rushed into the kitchen, placing everything in their order.

"Tails, she won't even be living here…remember?" I stated, peeking over into the kitchen doorway to see his bushy twin tails sticking out.

"But Sonic! This house needs to be clean" he stumbled into the living room and stopped in front of me, glaring in my direction. "Hey! I thought you were helping" I shrugged at this.

"I am, I'm making sure your sofa doesn't get dusty" I threw a cocky smile at him and he rolled his eyes back, obviously annoyed.

"Amy will be here any minute…and you have done nothing! I hope you got her some flowers for her or even some chocolate" he eyed me, stamping his foot with a grunt. "You didn't did you!" his voice raised, but I was not interested, instead I was quietly relaxing on a blue soft sofa, causally watching the telly. "Sonic! I told you to get something!"

"I did…chill out bud, I got her a basket of goodies…including me of course" I smirked at him, and he shrugged the annoyance off, leaving the room in silence. He wasn't very happy with me. Not since I came round and offered to help him. But I didn't care. I was counting down the minutes until I saw Amy.

_Amy_. Her name seemed to resemble beauty, passion and emotion. Which of course, she had all three off. Laying my head back down on the pillow, I felt my quills begin to buzz, and a tremble rush down my spine. It was my phone. I lifted myself up and reached for it from the back of my quills, to see it ringing. Someone was ringing me.

Nina was ringing me.

At first I didn't know whether to answer it, or to leave her be as I have done since. But something was telling me to accept it, and see what she had to say. Not that it mattered what she had to say, my heart was with Rose, it wasn't going to change.

"Sonic! Amy's here!" Tails shouted as he charged into the living room unexpectedly. "Grab the goodie basket…come on!" he urged me over, running out of his front door to help Amy collect her bags, while I left my phone on the sofa, and grabbed the basket of treats.

"Hi Amy! I'm so glad you're back! I really am…are you planning to stay? I have made this amazing new plane, want to test it out?" Tails chattered quickly, questioning the poor pink hedgehog as she came out of the taxi.

"It's nice to see you too" she said sweetly, climbing out of the car. She pulled out her bags and paid the driver, before making her way towards the house, where I was, watching and waiting.

"Cream rang earlier, she said can you meet her at the chao garden later in the afternoon" Tails said as he followed her into his home. "Oh and I've clean everything! Without Sonic's help…" he mumbled slightly, walking past me with a frown plastered on his face.

I looked across at Amy and smiled, before she let out a girlish scream and jumping into my arms like a romantic movie scene.

"Sonic! I missed you" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and giggled, before looking down at my feet where I had dropped the basket of goodies. "Were they for me?" she asked, shocked. I nodded and she quickly pulled them up into her arms with a small blush peeking from her cheeks. "Why, thank you…you didn't have too. And Tails, why don't you show me your plane now?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, come on"

I smiled, watching as we made our way into the workshop to see another one of Tail's creations, just like the old days.

* * *

**Sounds like a normal ending huh? Well guess what...this is the only beginning to a new part of Somebody to Love... x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you ever so much everyone but this is now the end of Somebody to Love...sad face! But have no fear, soon a new story will begin as a sequel. YAY! But for now you have to wait xD I want to thank maniax300, hot pink123, MrsKikuHonda, zennyzen, xxxSonamyLover101xxx, mszapata13 x Thank you for supporting me throughout this story! I am truelly greatful, so thank you. x **

Somebody to Love

Amy (15) left her friends 5 years ago due to losing her friendship with Sonic. However after a terrible relationship with an ex-partner, all Amy wants now is someone to love, and returns back to ask Sonic, not for his hand in marriage, but his sperm!

Chapter Twelve

'4 Months Later'

I smiled, staring out of my window watching the trees dance in the wind. The sun was shining, and everyone was outside enjoying the spring. Everyone apart from me. It had been 4 wonderful months with Sonic, and we had already moved back into my old house together, like a couple would. We even decorated it they way we both liked it, with dashes of colour in different places such as the living room, Sonic had painted it a milky brown just so it looked cosy at night, while I brought my own cream sofa to match. It looked lovely, everywhere looked lovely even in the places I didn't expect.

The house itself had changed, followed by myself. I turned to my bedroom mirror and looked in. My reflection, I had matured so much more over the months, I was still pink and cheerful, but my smile grew wider. I had something else to look forward too, something I had been wishing for, and finally I have received.

My eyes travelled down my top, past my breasts, to my stomach. Resting my hand on it, I giggled softly. That's right! I was going to be a mother!

For the first time ever, I was going to have a baby. My life-time goal was going to be complete, just to hold it in my arms and to declare it as my own. This was going to be my child, but not just mine. Sonic was going to be the father, and of course he was shocked about it, who wouldn't, but he also seemed rather pleased with himself, happy in fact.

Even though we weren't married, I still felt like we were going to be a happy family. Me, Sonic and the child. I just couldn't wait, I still had 8 months to go, and yet I felt like a child at Christmas. I wanted to open it up and see what I was having, but the doctors said it wont be possible yet, it's not like a Christmas present. I smirked at this, remembering myself refer the child as a present, Lucky actually thought it was, she kept wondering why I had it now when Christmas was so far away. Silly Lucky.

Yet she was happy for me, and so was everyone else at the hotel. They all knew how much this meant to me. And to think I was going to do this on my own. A giggle crept from my lips, just thinking about me and my child without Sonic, life would be impossible.

Sonic did everything for me. Every time I asked for something, he was there straight away with it. he was also such a gentleman, every night when I was cold, he would feel me shiver and hug me tight, and if that didn't work, he would take his side of the duvet and put it over me, just to keep me warm.

He even tells me every morning and night how much he loves me, and that he wouldn't know where he would be without me. This always brought a tear to my eye, because this was Sonic telling me this. Sonic! My lifetime crush and love.

My fingertips danced over my stomach, awaiting the bump. I didn't know how to feel, whether to be excited, upset or overwhelmed. I had so many mixed emotions, yet I was happy. That was the main thing, that I was happy.

"Still here?" my thoughts stopped hearing his voice. So soft and warming, yet it still gave me chills down my spine.

I twirled round from my reflection to meet the blue figure. He was leaning against the doorway in a cool manner, smirking at me with his smooth lips.

"Yes, I'm still here…why are you?" I glared at him playfully, which only made him grab me round the waist and pull me towards him. "Sonic…" I wined, struggling out from his reach. But he kept me still, pushing his long black nose to my neck, giving me shivers.

"I came up to drag you down, now…" he sniffed me, then licked his lips as if ready to eat me. "Why do you smell so good?" he asked, out of the blue. This caught me.

"What?"

"You, you smell delicious" he licked his lips again and opened his mouth, attempting to bite my neck.

"Sonic, I'm not your lunch you know" I stated.

"Your right…but you could be" he gave me a cocky wink and untied his arms around me, letting me free. "Oh and your friend is here…" he stared at me, rather confused. And I, the same.

"What friend?"

"AMMMMMY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" I winced at her loud hyper voice that only belonged to the tiger cat.

"Lucky" I breathed. Smiling sweetly at Sonic, I moved past him to get to the stairs, where I was greeted at the bottom by the tiger cat herself.

"You better not have been doing any funny business up there" she teased, nudging me. I smirked, rubbing my arm slowly before taking a seat on the new couch. "Now…I hear you had the greatest news ever!" she screamed at me, which made my ears burn.

"Yes, Lucky…I'm pregnant"

"Oh and it's with that blue dude?" she smiled gamily at me, twitching her black patched ear.

"Yes, who else would it be" I said.

"Oh well no one's…but um…" she hesitated, blinking and turning her head to change the subject. "What a lovely vase" she said, pointing at my white vase with flowers. "And those flowers, they look so beautiful"

"Lucky…stop it, tell me" I eyed her, waiting but she just kept her mouth close. It was like she had seen a ghost, if someone was haunting her. I adjusted my movement, leaning over the pillows and smiling warmly. "Go on…" I urged.

"Well…someone came into the hotel, and they…"

"Who was it?" I jumped the conversation, only for her to glare back at me.

"Amy this is really bad, you don't understand, since you left he's being looking for you…he trashed your room! And he…" she paused and my eyes grew large.

"Who? What? Tell me what happened!" I was beginning to realise that this was not a joke, in fact more like a serious matter.

"He threatened us, Amy he's after you…he wants…revenge" she hissed the last bit making my ears twitch and burn. Revenge…what did I ever do to him anyway…he always hurt me!

"I don't really understand Lucky, you're trying to say that Quinn is after me?" saying his name burned my mouth, sizzled the taste buds and closed my throat. He was someone not to mess with.

"He wants you, he came in with a knife!" that didn't surprise me. "Police are after him, he's gone crazy! His eyes! They were like rock, thick and black! With no life…it didn't seem right" she went pale, maybe just seeing him made her this way.

"Ok…calm down, I'm with Sonic, there's no way he will touch me" I tried to stay positive, after all Sonic was a fighter, a hero, and a protector. He could look after me.

"Are you going to tell Sonic?"

"What? That my crazy abusive ex-boyfriend is after me and wants to kill me…no!"

"What! Why" she looked startled, wondering why I wasn't going to tell him.

"Because, Sonic will kill him if he sees him! In fact so would Shadow!" I had to make this clear, I didn't want no one dying because of me, the best thing to do was just act as if nothing had happened.

"So? Isn't that best?" Lucky asked.

"No…I don't want no one to die. Especially over me, just leave it"

"But isn't honesty the best policy?" she asked again, more concerned.

"Yes, but no…not in this case. I'll be fine, if he shows up, I'll just call the police and he will go to jail" I hinted a fake smile on my face, making her over judge me.

"Amy you can't…if you ask me, he wants to kill you, so he deserves to die" my mouth dropped at this.

"You can't say that Lucky! No one deserves to die, no one"

"Especially innocent ones" she added softly. I rubbed my arm. Why did this have to happen now? Everything was beginning to get good. "Amy, I think it's best to leg it, get out before he finds you…go somewhere hidden…where you're safe" as soon as she said hidden I automatically thought Angel Island, it was a floating island sure that would be enough cover and no one knew where it was based apart from us in the team…

I sighed. Why now…why now!

Normal Pov-

Meanwhile, in the distance from the house, hot air froze into ice, and flowers whistled in the wind. A figure stood hiding his face with a dark hood. Their hand clenched tightly around a thick handle belonging to a knife. A sharp, pointed silver weapon untouched from flesh.

"I'm coming…don't you worry, I will come"

This was a beginning, to an new story.


End file.
